First Order Occupation of Tatooine
The 'First Order Occupation of Tatooine '''began in 19 ABY when First Order Troopers were sent to Tatooine to scout out the spaceport of Mos Eisley, and to begin a military occupation. However, the invasion escalated when the Golden Trooper Squadron of Silas Bane's Task Force occupied a village, in order to prevent Galactic Alliance military occupation from happening. The beginning of the occupation began at 5:35 AM, Tatooine local time, when First Order forces landed on Tatooine. Background Political and Military Background During the early years of the Ascensional War, the Galactic Alliance saw Tatooine as a potential theater of war in a future conflict against the Ascensional Empire. The Galactic Alliance High Command was reluctant to engage in another conflict on the planet that they believed would be a repetition of the Tatooine Conflict. So they began considering a blockade strategy in an attempt to weaken the Ascensions indirectly. Ascensional industry was partially dependent on the import of Vantanium Energy from the Arkanian Vantanium Trading Company, and much of this ore was shipped through the space port of Mos Eisley during the summer. Control of the planet would also serve to tighten a blockade against the Ascensional Empire. A few months later, the First Order High Command, growing in fears of the ever growing Galactic Alliance would begin a meeting with General Armitage Hux and Silas Bane, discussing the danger posed by the risk of having potential Alliance bases on Tatooine and the possibility of the First Order seizing these bases before the Alliance could. The navy argued that possession of Tatooine would allow control of the nearby planets and serve as a staging base for training cadets and trading with criminal organizations. But at this time, the other branches of the First Order Military were not interested, and Hux had just issued a directive stating that the main effort would be a blockade. Planning The plan composed by General Silas Bane and Governor Alana Neyah was named ''Operation Dune Walk. Their original plan was to send in a navy blockade blocking all access to trade, whilst the army began surrounding the space port. With this, within the city, they could build a planetary deflector shield to prevent anyone from leaving the planet, thus occupying it. However, when these plans were given to Makato Naez, head of the Twilight Acolytes and Silas Bane's Task Force saw these plans, he developed an expanded and improved version of the plans. They decided upon two key factors: that surprise was essential to reduce the threat of resistance (and Alliance intervention); the second to use faster First Order Shuttles and LAATs, rather than comparatively slow AALs, as troop transports. This would allow all targets to be occupied simultaneously, as transport ships only had limited speed. This new plan called for a full army corps, including a tank division, an airborne division, a scouting squadron, and two infantry divisions which would consist of the First Order Clone Trooper Legions. The target objectives of this force were the space port Mos Eisley and nearby population centres, Bergen, Mos Gesal, Tuskana, Krayt Hollow, Mos Doma, and Mos Espa. The plan also called for the rapid capture of the Hutts of Tatooine in the hopes that would trigger a rapid surrender. On 21 October, 19 ABY, command of the operation was given to GT-8833, squad commando of the Golden Trooper Squads. He had fought on Tatooine and Jakku during the Galactic Civil War and was familiar with desert warfare. But he was only to have command of the ground forces, despite Bane's desire to have a unified command. Preliminaries A few weeks later, the Golden Trooper Squadron led by GT-8833 began a scouting mission to scout in the Dune Sea. To be added. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts